Sometimes, It Just Happens
by StrahmFan
Summary: He never planned on falling in love, not with her at the most. She had never planned on doing this a second time. Smytheberry
1. This is A Mistake

**Another Raine Fic for me, I swear I've done like a gazillion of them but I am the captain of this ship and I will go down with it like the Titanic. But it also has some Smytheberry for a few chapters. Rocky Klaine.**

**Blaine POV**

**Previously**

"_Your going out with Sebastian? Your gonna come back with a hangover and my Dad is flying out tomorrow!"_

"_It's going to be OK! I won't get that drunk, Sebastian just wanted to have a few."_

"_You take it to far Blaine! You need to have a meeting or something!"_

"_You need to have a meeting. With a job!"_

"_I have a job!"_

"_On an off-off-broadway production!"_

"_What's that supposed to mean Blaine?"_

"_You need a proper job! Ever since College I have been supporting us, my parents can't keep putting money in my account because your a failed actor!"_

"_Screw you!"_

"_I'm leaving."_

I'm not 100 percent sure on what made me notice the small brunette at the bar. Maybe it was the recent fight with Kurt, maybe it was blood alcohol level or maybe it was the fact that she was wearing the smallest, tightest piece of clothing imaginable yet she was shooing boys away. Her dress was a dark gray color and it wrapped around her perfectly, showing of her tiny physique and a glimpse of cleavage. My friends knew I was gay so when I found myself walking over to her, they were...a little confused.

"Blaine what the are you doing? I think you're forgetting that's not a boy." Sebastian said.

"I just...wanna say hi. I dunno. She looks lonely." I said, looking over at the girl. Sebastian scoffed.

"I think she had plenty of choices." He said and we watched as she shook her head as another boy tried to woo her.

"Blaine, any other time I would let you go talk to her, but your drunk and you've just had a huge fight with Kurt, we've been down this path before. You ended up on my couch for a week." Sebastian said, plucking the glass of scotch from my hand. "I'm gonna call you cab and send you on home."

"No. I'm grown man Sebastian. I'm gonna go talk to her." I reached over took my glass back from Sebastian and turned my back on him and walked over to the brunette, I reached her and opened my mouth to speak but she put a hand.

"If you try and hit on me I will rip your balls off and feed them to you in front of a mirror. I've had too much to drink, my date stood me up and I have had so many guys come up to me with stupid pick up lines, if it happens again, I'll murder someone." She snapped. I grimaced and pulled myself up onto the stool next to her, backtracking quickly.

"Hey relax, I have a boyfriend. You just looked lonely."

"Oh, a boyfriend? That's sweet. Who is he? Is the tall guy over there in the navy blazer? The one giving you death stares?"

"No. That's my friend Sebastian. My boyfriend is at home and I have a track record for making out with beautiful women when I'm drunk." I watched as a blush creeped up her cheeks.

"Why isn't your boyfriend here?" She asked, stirring her drink.

"We had a fight."

"And now your talking to me." She nodded slowly.

"A beautiful girl." I cut in.

"I'm not doing anything with you." She whispered and leaned in, her breath blew across me face.

"You are proving it to be very difficult." I noted.

"You should walk away. I won't be the girl you cheat on your boyfriend with. I have that much dignity." She stood up and walked over to Sebastian. I could see her talking to him and he nodded, his lips pursed. He replied and the girl nodded and handed something to him, Sebastian flashed a brief smile. As she walked away I went over to him.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"To get your ass back home before you end in a gutter." Sebastian smirked.

"What'd she give you?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just her number." His smirk grew wider.

"What'd you do better than me?" I cried.

"Well, I actually like girls, I'm not in a committed relationship and – hey – no one can resist Sebastian Smythe."

"You've got to be kidding me. That's it?" I shook my head.

"Why do you even care? One fight with Kurt and you've already forgotten him?"

"I don't care...You're right. I didn't even get her name."

"And you're never going to find out. Because her name is super hot and I'm gonna call her after I make sure your drunk ass finds it way home."

"Just don't tell Kurt anything about this. I need to go damage control so I don't end up in a gutter." I hiccuped up and looked at my glass which had originally been filled to the brim.

"OK, where'd my drink go." I said heatedly. Sebastian snorted.

"OK deary time to go home to Kurty." He said and put his arms on my shoulders and started to lead me towards the door.

"No, I'm fucking serious. This is club in New York. That drink cost 13 bucks, where'd it go?" I snapped.

"Your alcoholic ass drank it!" Sebastian cried.

"What? No I didn't...Did I?"

"Yeah, you have to go home." Sebastian hailed me a cab and pushed me inside. "122nd and third. Make sure he gets in the building please, he's a little drunk." He told the driver.

(time warp)

"Blaine? What are you doing home?" Kurt asked once I had stumbled in the door.

"...I live here." I said slowly.

"I'm angry at you." He stated.

"I'm sorry."

"You said I was failed actor."

"In all fairness, I took some of my anger out on you. It's been really rough at work."

"I still need a while to get over it. Maybe you should sleep in the guest bedroom tonight."

"Yep."

**Rachel POV**

Once I found my way home I thought about the events that transpired at the bar. No date, too drunk, boys – lots of boys – and the two particular which I actually felt something in my lady loins for. They were polar opposites though. The one who came up to me first, the one with a _boyfriend _had thick, dark curly hair which was long overdo for a haircut was dressed simply in jeans and a leather jacket but the other one. The one with that smirk and suit which might have looked tacky in a club if hadn't been so darn good looking. I mean they were both hot but with the curly haired one being gay, I guess it would be better to regard him as cute. I flicked off my heels which landed with thud on the other side of my room. My phone buzzed and went over to read the message

**Unknown: Are you still in that super hot dress?**

**Rachel: Your either curly or smirky from the bar**

**Unknown: Sebastian Smythe. Tall, dark and handsome? **

I grinned and dialled Sebastian's number into my phone, saving him as a contact and went to get changed. When I came back there was another message.

**Sebastian: You never told me whether you were still in that dress.**

I smiled to myself and replied teasingly.

**Rachel: Sorry. I changed.**

**Sebastian: So what are wearing now...?**

I could basically hear the smirk in his text.

**Rachel: Nothing sexy about it sorry. Just a really big shirt.**

**Sebastian: Just a really big shirt?**

**Rachel: And underwear. It was implied, smirky.**

**Sebastian: Oh. . Ruin the illusion.**

**Rachel: What illusion? **

**Sebastian: Guess.**

**Rachel: Post-sex look? The whole messy hair, flushed look. Only got a shirt on?**

**Sebastian: Your close. Very, very close.**

**Rachel: So what'd I miss?**

**Sebastian: I'm somewhere in there.**

**Rachel: Cocky aren't you?**

**Sebastian: Maybe if you came out for coffee with me tomorrow it wouldn't hurt my pride as much.**

**Rachel: I guess I could. Is 8 OK? And Starbucks, its closer to the theatre. I have practice for my play.**

**Sebastian: It's a date. **

I smiled and looked over the velvet box hidden away between my jewellery. My smile faltered a little bit but I shook it off.

**Blaine POV**

I woke up the next morning with a thumping headache. I knew Kurt had already left for his morning jog before heading to practice. I rolled off the couch and stumbled out of the apartment complex to the Starbucks across the road. I ordered a coffee and drowned half of it in one sip, chasing it down with panadol. I sat down on one of the plush armchairs and watched people walk in and out. Business people, hippies, young mums juggling her kids a whole order of food. When I saw _her. _The girl from the bar. I nearly didn't recognise her, she looked so different in her tight jeans, blue track t-shirt, white cardigan and shin high flat boots. Her eyes scanned around the room before she closed in on me. She smiled and sat across from me.

"Hello." She grinned even wider. "Still no boyfriend? I'm starting to wonder if he's imaginary."

"Hi." I smiled back. "Kurt's off on his jog. So what brings you here?"

"I have a date."

"It's a bit early." I raised an eyebrow.

"I have practice for my play which tends to run pretty late and I'm not really sure if its a real date."

"Anyone I know?"

"I think you know him." She smiled coyly

"Hey guys." Sebastian said coming up from behind the brunette in front of me. She stood up and went over to Sebastian.

"I guess I'll see you around." I nodded and as the pair walked away I mentally smacked myself because for a second time, I had forgotton her name again.

**Sebastian POV**

I watched as Rachel took a sip from her coffee, marvelling at how fluid her moves were, how the sun caught her shiny brown hair, how she could look so fucking hot even in her casual clothes.

"You're staring at me."

"I tend to stare at beautiful people." I watched as her cheeks went light pink before she took another sip of her drink.

"What play is it? That you're going to be in?" I asked.

"Spring Awakening. Wendla." She replied, almost cautious.

"Isn't she the one who goes topless?" I asked, a mischievous gleam in my eye, I was already picturing it, it looked awesome. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I will be taking my shirt off."

"Well tickets I must get." I smirked and she leaned over and smacked my shoulder, her shirt drooped a bit and I saw down it. She sat back down on her seat.

"Are you always that crude?" She asked.

"Mostly. You should see Blaine when he's smashed though. That's a sight."

"Blaine...you mean curly?"

"Yes, I mean curly." I sighed.

"So that wasn't unusual for him?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Sadly, no." I heard her phone buzz and she pulled it from the inside of her shirt.

"Crap. That's my director. I'm late. I'll uh...talk to you soon." She smiled kindly before getting and kissing me on the cheek, She gave me a sly smile before dashing out of the building.

**Rachel POV**

I ran behind the stage to where the rest of the crew was. My director, Andy was looking over at me disapprovingly.

"You're never late Rachel." He scolded.

"Sorry Andy, I overslept." I lied and my go-to friend Kurt came over.

"Rachel you may be an amazing actor but you can't lie to save the universe. So why are you really late?" A bit my lip nervously, this was a particular conversation I did not want to have with Kurt, before reaching up and messing up Kurt's perfectly styled hair.

"Oops." I said innocently. Kurt cursed and ran to the bathroom.

"This isn't over Rachel!" He cried after him. I sighed shakily and threw myself into rehearsal. When Kurt came back, thankfully he was to busy trying to keep up with the steps that he didn't push the question any further.

(time warp)

After rehearsal I made my way over to my sports bag and pulled out my water bottle which had been warmed up due to the steamy room. Kurt skipped over to me and grinned, his hair was damp and was falling in his eyes.

"Do your worst. I couldn't give two shits about my hair right now. Why were you late?"

"Oh Kurt, Kurty-Kurty-Kurt. You may be gay, but your still a boy. Now please, before I break a nut, go away. I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it Finn? Is he pressuring you? Damn my brother is an idiot! I haven't talked to him in awhile. Do you want me to yell at him?" He rambled.

"KURT!" I cried, cutting him off. "Finn and I aren't together anymore."

"What? For how long?"

"A few weeks." I said quietly, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"So last night when you said you were going out with Finn you were..."

"I had a date, but he never showed. Then I met a guy and we got coffee this morning."

"Though Finn is my brother and I protest muchly to this. Was he cute?" He sat down next to me, stealing my water bottle and taking a drink.

"Yes...He was." I smiled and thought of Sebastian, he had the whole bad boy good-looks to him. "His name is Sebastian." I said. Kurt spat out his water and I was surprised at the distance it got, it went halfway across the stage and hit a nearby dancer who shrieked and ran to the bathroom.

"Sebastian Smythe!" He cried.

"Yeah...wait how do you know him?"

"He's best-friends with my boyfriend. Not that I particularly agree with it."

"Ahh, the elusive boyfriend I've never met." I said.

"Don't change the subject, did he try anything on you?"

"No!"

"What'd he say to you?"

"I dunno, Kurt, lot's of things." I thought about the other boy who had hit on me at the bar...curly. "Kurt does your boyfriend have really curly hair?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He was at the bar too." I said quietly.

"Blaine was there too and he didn't try and cut in?"

"He was...really...drunk." I grimaced and then thought of how he openly flirted with me, he wanted to kiss me. That was my best-friends boyfriend. "I have to go I'm sorry." I stood up and Kurt grabbed my wrist.

"Rachel, just be really careful. Sebastian may be the one of the dirtiest people I know, I don't want you to just be another one of his numbers."

"I know what I'm doing, Kurt."

"He may talk sweet to you but he's evil. Just because everyone is blind to it."

"Kurt. Just stop. If I'm another number, then I'm another number. Can I just have right now to be happy?"

"You're going to make a really big mistake."

"I can make my own decisions thank you Kurt." I said coldly before gathering my belongings and leaving the theatre.


	2. We Have Somewhere We Need To Be

**Sorry I haven't replied in such a long time, to be honest I completely forgot about this story, but I'm here now. Originally it was going to be eventual Raine but I'm changing it to fully Smytheberry because I'm trying to boost the fandom.**

I got back from practice and fell onto the couch, too tired to care when my phone started ringing, I picked it up and answered thickly.

"Hello?" I cleared my throat.

"Rachel are you OK?" Sebastian asked.

"I just got back from practice, my muscles feel like jelly." I yawned.

"Oh, then I guess I can't bribe you to come to dinner with me, curly and curly's boyfriend."

"No I'll come. Where is it?"

"I'll come get you. See you in 45 minutes?"

"Make it an hour and you got yourself deal."

"OK, bye." I groaned a pulled myself off the chair with difficulty. After I showered, I decided to dress semi-formally and put on my black lace dress **(Rachel donned this at the end of Michael) **and did my make-up lightly, I was in no position to come home and take off a bucket load of cosmetics, I just wanted to go to sleep. By the time I had just finished my hair, the doorbell rang. I grabbed my coat and purse and went to the front door, making sure I looked perfect in the mirror by the door before opening it.

"Hello." I smiled and turned to lock the door behind me.

"Don't you look pretty." Sebastian complimented and Kurt's words ran through my head but I pushed them away but looked up at Sebastian and bit my lip.

"Sebastian, I want to have full disclosure, I don't wanna freak you out or anything but-"

"Oh my god you used to be dude." I was shocked by the look of pure fear on Sebastian's face.

"No." I laughed. "No, Um, I was engaged. But I…broke it off." I looked at Sebastian expectantly; he was still trying to register everything I had said.

"And..The person I was engaged to is Kurt's brother." I said slowly.

"Wait, you were engaged to the gentle giant? How did you sleep with him without him crushing you're bones to dust?"

"Sebastian." I complained. "This is serious."

"I'm joking, look, it's fine, as long as you're not still engaged….Is there any chance you are?" I laughed.

"No chance at all."

"Awesome. Now, we are already late so we have to go. The restaurant's on the otherside of town."

"What is it?"

"I dunno, like some homemade Italian diner or something, Kurt finds these places not me."

(time warp)

Once we reached the tiny diner I realised I walked past without taking notice every day, Sebastian came around and opened my car door and helped me out like a gentleman but all I could think about what Kurt said.

"I walk past here everyday, how have I not noticed this?" I asked.

"It's not exactly well known. Be warned, half the places Kurt picks are horrible."

"I know, the other week, he took me to this hippie run coffee place. It was the worst."

"We went to this sushi place and if Blaine didn't immediately back out, I think we might have gotten Salmonella." Everything Kurt had told me flew completely from my mind and I stopped walking. Sebastian turned to face me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I normally don't do this." I said, feeling confident.

"Don't do wh-" I grabbed Sebastians's face and pulled him down to my height, kissing him fiercely, he was frozen for a second before his hands started to roam freely; down my shoulders, trailing down my torso, digging into my hips. He trailed kisses down my jawline to the base of my throat and I threw my head back in ecstasy and I felt my body being backed up against the car.

**Kurt POV**

I grabbed a piece of bread that the waiter had placed on the table.

"Shouldn't Sebastian be here by now?" I asked impatiently and grimaced at the bread, it was harder than bread should actually be.

"He said he had to pick someone up." Blaine said distractedly and I took and experimental chew of the bread, it was stale as fuck and I stared out the window noticing a couple making out against a car outside the restaurant and nudged Blaine.

"No class." I shook my head and washed the bread away with the last sip of wine I had.

"That's Sebastian's car." Blaine noted and I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion, then I realised who it was.

"And that's Sebastian." I realised.

'Who's the girl?" Blaine asked though the look on his face suggested he knew exactly who it was.

"I think I have an idea." I muttered as the pair turned around and made their way into the restaurant. Rachel was fixing her mussed hair and Sebastian was rearranging his jacket, when they came over to the table Sebastian pulled our Rachel's chair and gave her a knowing look. I rolled my eyes, he was doing anything to get into peoples pants.

"Hello." Rachel grinned and turned to Blaine. "I finally get to introduce myself to you. I'm Rachel." She stuck her hand out and Blaine took it slowly.

"And I'm Blaine."

"I know Kurt talks about you all the time but I've never had the chance to meet you."

"Except last night." I spoke up and Rachel's eyes widened and she looked at Blaine who looked at me calmly

"At the bar, remember you told me." I explained and Rachel shook her head.

"Yes but it wasn't an official meeting. It was very brief." Rachel picked up a loaf of bread but shook her head and put it back down. "That is so stale."

"Can't wait for the food then." Sebastian muttered.

"I don't want to do what every other New Yorker does, one of these places could be the best food in the world and we could be the only people in New York to know about it." I snapped.

"Or we could all end up with food poisoning like last time." Sebastian shot back and picked up his menu.

"No one's forcing you to be here." I said, though only loud enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine put a comforting hand on my knee and I stared at him for a moment.

"Is there anything Vegan?" I heard Rachel asked and I looked up to see her talking to Waitress.

"We have this Tofu Manicotti." The Waitress offered.

"Perfect, I'll have that and a glass of red wine please." The rest of us put our orders in and fell into an easy conversation.

"I swear, whenever me and my director talk about the shirtless scene with me in Spring Awakening, all of the boys who were on the other side of the theatre just come gravitating to us." Rachel complained.

"It's like in those cartoons when the homeless people float toward the pie on the windowsill." I nodded.

"Awesome analogy Kurt." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Do you actually go fully shirtless?" Blaine asked. "They make you do that?"

"Yes. My co-lead is gay and even the people in the front row won't catch that much more than a glimpse so it's really not that bad." She shrugged.

"Too bad." Sebastian said lowly and Rachel nudged him, her face slowly getting redder.

"Tonight." She said under her breath.

"What's wrong with right now?" He whispered back, unbeknownst to the fact that Blaine and I could fully hear.

"The food is coming and I have suspicion we're going to have to run away quickly." Rachel replied and sat up a little straighter. We watched as the food was placed in front of us, the food not exactly looking like the name suggested, the waiter smiled and retreated back to the kitchen. Blaine poked his food with a fork as though he was trying to make sure it was dead.

"I'm a little scared right now. This is worse than elementary school cafeteria meals." Rachel looked at her dish which looked like grey jelly with some weird green stuff which I think was broccoli.

"If someone was to ask what I was eating I'd say the remains of Terri after the bus crash in Final Destination." Sebastian looked at his 'Pasta dish'

"Well, it might taste delicious." I said brightly.

"You go first." Sebastian sat back in his chair with a smirk.

"Uh.."

"Go on Kurty. It might be the best food in the world." Rachel grinned and I looked at Blaine for help.

"I'm not eating it." Blaine shook his head and I sighed and picked up my fork and pulled a tiny bit of the….food? Up towards my mouth.

"Anyone else thinking we should just ditch and get a tetanus shot?" Rachel spoke up and I dropped my fork.

"Dibs on first shot." I called and everyone got up and followed after.

"Have you learnt you're lesson yet Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, can we stick to normal restaurants and Starbucks?" Rachel said. The three of them all stared at me and I caved.

"OK, we'll be New York tourists." I agreed. "Go to Olive Garden."

"Oh god no." Rachel shook her head.

"I promised myself I would never become that person." Blaine agreed.

"Can we wrap this up?" Sebastian spoke up and I looked over to see Sebastian's arm wrapped tightly around Rachel who was looking from the car to Sebastian knowingly.

"Yeah we have somewhere to go." Rachel explained.

"I'm sure." Blaine muttered and grabbed my hand. "Let's go Kurt." I'm pretty sure Rachel transported into the car.

"Seeya." Sebastian grinned.

**OK, Next chapter is Smut so warning.**


End file.
